Sebby Strikes Out
by penut butter and pickles
Summary: Clary is dragged to pandemonium by her friend Izzy and meats two guys one she is just trying to get rid of the other... well hes a different story...


**i have done a lot of editing to this story, hope u like it.**

I sat at the bar trying to ignore the headache that is coming on quickly ,wondering how Izzy dragged me here.

I hate Pandemonium, it is loud, and smells like smoke, alcohol, sweat, and sex a nauseating combination.

Not to mention all the guys that have came up to me already trying to get into my pants. Don't get me wrong it's a big confidence boost, and who doesn't like good ego boost every now and then, but I am tired of hearing the same lame ass cheesy pickup lines, after a while they get old.

Though tonight wasn't a total loss, there was this really hot guy working the part of the bar I'm sitting at, he had golden blond hair, eyes to match,-I could only describe him as a golden god-, and a panty dropping smile, that just drew me in. His name tag said 'J' I just have to know what the 'J' stands for.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked to my left to find a guy who was obviously a player looking for a good time. His eyes were as dark as his hair, if J was a golden god then this guy was he dark prince. but at least he's not bad to look at.

"No." I stated, but immediately regretted it as he sat down next to me ignoring the obvious fact tha wanted to be left alone.

"What's your name hot stuff?" He asked. God here we go again.

"Not interested." I snapped hoping he would take the oh so obvious hint.

Apparently he didn't because he leaned in closer. "What's a hottie like you doing sitting at the bar all alone?" He signaled the bartender over. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"You can, but I would strongly prefer you didn't." Oh god the hot bartender was on his way over to us. This will make for an interesting first impression. Red head being hopelessly hit on by some slime bag, whose name she did not want to know.

"What will it be?" J asked as he approached us. Let's just say anger, nausea, and the butterflies do not mix well.

"We'll take my usual." The guy next to me said. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he's a regular; I'm probably not the first girl ever to fall prey to his 'charm', Hell I probably wasn't the first today.

"You know, I love that red hair of yours, then again I've always had a thing for red heads." I scoffed at that comment adding "yah and brunets and the black hair society, and probably any other girl you can get to fuck you." In my head.

Please go away, please go away, please go away. I chanted over and over willing him to

When the bartender shows back up I'm sure he noticed my discomfort. "Sebby, leave the poor girl alone." He said leaning on the bar, letting it support his weight.

"Sebby." I said amused, laughing, making fun of what I believe is a nickname.

"It's Sebastian." He definitely didn't like the nickname.

'J' scoffed. "I don't know if that any better."

Sebby rolled his eyes, oh god this is funny.

"So red I think it was fate that brought the both of us here together." Wow, so original. 'That was sarcasm by the way.'

"Really, that is so funny. " I laugh with a forced smile.

"Why?" ' Mr. I can't take a hint' asked in a way that sounded genuinely carious.

"I thought it was just sheer bad luck." His face fell instantly.

Laughter erupted from behind the bar. "That was a god one red."

"Oh yah Jacey, I would love to see you try to do better."Sebastian challenged.

"Done."Was all he said in return.

Golden god in all his glory looks me in the eyes. "Hello, my name is Jonathan, but my friends call me Jace." He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook it excitedly realizing that I finally got this name.

"Clarrissa, the friends call me Clary." I smelled, silently praying that he didn't try a cheesy pickup line. I've heard enough of those tonight to last me a life time.

"The name suits you, a pretty name for a pretty girl." I blushed. "Well Clary, the whole time I was watching you get hit on by this buffoon here, I was thinking if he strikes out, I should ask her out, so are you free tomorrow for dinner? I know a nice quiet diner that serves the best food."

I looked at Sebastian a little irritated; Jace had all ready gotten farther. It was hilarious.

"Yah I would like that." I just really wish this was real and not just a show, not just to humiliate Sebby.

"It's a date then." He said as he got back to work.

"Come on red what is it going to take to get you back to my apartment?" I can't believe he's still trying, when will this guy learn to give up.

"That would be very rude of me, don't you think?"

He got this very confused look on his face. I smiled.

"Didn't you just watch me make plans for tomorrow with that vary hot bartender?"

I about jumped up and down for joy when he finally got up and left. I drank the drink that I now realized was in front of me.

When Izzy walked over and signals Jace. "So what was up with the weirdo?"

"Wouldn't take a hint." Jace said as he stood in front of us."What will it be?"

"A beer." She said. "What about you hottie, when dose your shift get off?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Ooooh sorry." He did this little drum thing with his hands on the bar. "I actually just made plans with this really awesome girl." He turned to me."Which reminds me, Ill pick you up at 7." Izzys eyes went wide.

"I thought you were just kidding about that." He was just kidding right? "showing that air head where he can shove it."

"I never kid when it comes to a beautiful girl." I blush. "So, we on?"

"Yah, 7s Fine."

 **What do u think?**


End file.
